A Horror Story of Kisame
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Kisame pulang ke markas Akatsuki setelah 24 jam nongkrong di bar. Karena itu udah jam 12 malam tepat, dia ngerasain ada sesuatu yang beda: malem-malem lebih gelap dari siang. Kisame ngeliat Sadako. Manekin yang gerak-gerak sendiri. Dan...


**Title:** A Horror Story of Kisame

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, mohon maaf karena udah gunain karakter sensei tanpa ijin, diancurin pula.... ^^

**Warning:** Bagi yang penakut jangan baca fic ini. Nanti bisa-bisa ngibrit ke toilet melulu saking jayusnya ini fic

* * *

Kisame dari pagi sampe malem nongkrong terus di bar (emang bar pagi-pagi udah buka yah??) Dia lagi depresi.

Depresi apaan Kisame?

Gak punya pacar!!

"Gue kurang apa, sih???!!!! Hix hix hix....." Kisame nangis bombay di depan bartender yang dari pagi nemenin Kisame, 24 jam non-stop (wah kok mau yah??) Tapi, tentu aja pake kacamata item, biar matanya kagak sakit, soalnya si Kisame nangis aja masih nyengir.

"Kok perasaan gue smua yang ada di diri lo itu kurang deh. Malah gak ada!!" si mas bartender udah mulai ngomel-ngomel sejak 24 jam yang lalu karena bosen liat tampang Kisame.

"Yalah, maksudmu gue gak ada jelek, gak ada bego, gak ada cuek, dst dst gitu kan???"

"KEBALIKANNYA TAUKK!!!! UDAH AH, GUE BOSEN NEMENIN LO!!!! TAGIHAN LO DARI PAGI SAMPE SKARANG 1 JUTA!!!! BAYAR SEKARANG!!!!"

"Wah, sori nih mas. Gue kagak bawa duit, lain kali aja yah?"

Alhasil Kisame pun ditendang keluar bar.

"Wah mas-nya kejem ternyata. Rugi gue curhat ama dia" Kisame ngomel-ngomel gak jelas sambil berdiri "Gue pulang aja deh, udah jam segini", kata Kisame sambil ngeliat jam pasir (???)

Karena itu lagi midnight alias jam dua belas malem, Kisame agak merinding, abis dingin sih.

"Gw kok ngerasain ada bau-bau gak enak yah.... Serem ih"

"Loh, senpai kok tau kalo Tobi abis kentut??" Tobi tiba-tiba nongol di depan Kisame.

"BUSET!!!! BAU GILA!!!!"

"Sori, senpai! Jangan kawatir, Tobi masih a good man (?) kok!!! Duluan yah!!!" Tobi ngacir sebelum dihajar pake Samehada.

"GUE MAH GAK KAWATIRIN LO, TAPI BAUNYA!!!!!!! BISA-BISA NEMPEL DI BADAN GUE SAMPE LUSA, NIH!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame teriak-teriak dengan kegilaan yang teramat sangat, gak menyadari kalo badannya udah bau.

Kisame pun melanjutkan jalannya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kisame ngerasain ada seseorang di belakangnya... Atau sesuatu????

Kisame balikin badannya.

Dia ngeliat ada orang,

atau sesuatu,

pake baju putih panjang,

rambut panjang item acak-acakan,

matanya ketutupan sebelah sama rambutnya.

"KUNTILANAAAAKKKK!!!!! SADAKOOOOOOOO!!!!! SETAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!! HANTUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! MAKHLUK KASAAAAAAARRRRR, EH, ALUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Kisame histeris kayak anak kecil yang baru ketahuan ngompol.

Sesuatu itu makin mendekat.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Woi, Kisame! Ini gue, Deidara, un!!!! Ngapain lo takut gitu??? Gue kan bukan setan, un!"

"D... Dei??? Trus, baju lo kok putih, trus rambut lo brubah warna gitu???"

"Oh, ini. Tadi siang gue mau ngecat rambut gue lagi, un. Abisnya uban gue nambah lagi nih, un. Tapi si penata rambutnya malah ngira gue mau disemir item, un. So rambut gue jadi gini deh... Acak-acakan lagi, soalnya gak disisir lagi sama dia, un!!"

"Lha baju lo itu???"

"Ini mah, tadi pagi si Tobi geblek nyuci, tapi luntur semua warnanya, un!!!"

"Oalah, gue kirain!!! Gile lo, bikin gue takut ajah!!!"

"Sori deh, un! Gue gak nyangka lo jadi takut. Gue gak niat nakut-nakutin lo kok, un! Btw, Tobi mana? Lo liat gak, un?"

"Dia mah tadi ke markas duluan"

"Oh gitu. Thanks ya, un!! Gue duluan!!"

Dei pergi.

Kisame sendirian lagi. Dia ngelanjutin perjalanannya menuju markas.

Selama perjalanan, dia ngeliat-liat sekeliling. Jaga-jaga kalo-kalo ada sesuatu lagi.

Begitu matanya nyampe ke toko baju, dia ngeliat manekin-manekin di etalasenya gerak-gerak.

"TOLONGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Kisame teriak-teriak lebay terus ngibrit.

Sasori muncul dari semak-semak "Wah, Kisame bikin ribut aja. Gue nanti ketahuan mau nyuri manekin toko, kan!!! Sialan tuh anak!"

Sasori lanjutin aksi pencuriannya, sementara Kisame masih asyik ngibrit sambil teriak-teriak "TOLONG.... LONTONG!!!"

Setelah beberapa teriakan dan langkah, Kisame kecapekan. Dia sandaran di satu pohon.

"Gila, gue kok dari tadi horror terus gitu sih??!! Capek gue!!! Pulang!! Gue mau pulang!!!"

Kisame berdiri, trus Samehada-nya jatoh. Dia muter ke belakang buat ngambil Samehada-nya.

Dan dia liat...

Di pohon itu, tempat dia sandaran tadi....

ada......

MATA.

"LEMPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" Kisame udah capek teriak lontong.

Kisame kembali lari-lari ke markas.

Pohon tadi gimana??

Ternyata oh ternyata, itu si Zetsu yang lagi mejeng.

"Buset tuh si Kisame, lari-lari sampe-sampe Samehada-nya dia tinggalin. Gue bawa pulang aja deh, nanti dia nangis-nangis lagi", kata sisi baek Zetsu.

"Gak usah lah, biarin aja itu kan pedangnya dia sendiri, dia sendiri yang ngurusin, dong!!", kata sisi jahat Zetsu.

"Tapi kan si Kisame kasian"

"Kamu ngapain sih care sama hiu bau gitu?? Udah tinggalin aja, lagian gimana kita bawanya?? Kan kita gak punya tangan!!"

"Iya juga yah"

Zetsu pun jalan ke markas, ninggalin Samehada-nya Kisame sendirian.

"Tapi si Kisame tadi ngapain teriak 'lemper' terus lari?" sisi baek Zetsu buka mulut lagi.

"Palingan juga dia laper"

"Btw soal laper, gue kok laper juga yah?"

"Gue juga nih. Perutmu kan perut gue"

"Nyari makan yok?"

"Boleh. Ke mana tapi?"

"Biasanya di tempat dugem ada banyak, enak-enak lagi"

"Wah oke aja. Yok ke sana!"

Zetsu pun berbalik, gak jadi pergi ke markas malah ke tempat dugem.

Sementara si Kisame udah ngos-ngosan lagi.

"Gila, yang tadi itu apaan sih?? Sumpah, serem banget. Masa pohon ada matanya??"

"Kisame, ngapain lo di sini?"

Kisame liat siapa itu yang bicara.

Pein.

Tapi si Kisame karena udah kayak pemeran utama film The Ring, The Grudge, dsb dsb, jadi dia gak bisa ngenalin muka pemimpinnya sendiri (bego...)

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PREMAN TINDIKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AREM-AREEEEEEEEMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" Kisame ngibrit lagi.

"Lah?! Kurang ajar banget dia bilang gue preman tindikan, awas aja lo Kisame! Gue hajar lo nanti di markas!!" Pein ngancem Kisame walaupun yang diancam sendiri kagak denger, tau aja gak kok!

Kisame, di dalam acara lari sehatnya, ngeliat ada cewek yang tiba-tiba punya sayap, yang gak lain adalah Konan.

Nah karena alasan yang sama waktu dia ketemu ama Pein tadi, dia ngira itu malaikat kematian.

Kali ini Kisame jogging sambil teriak Nagasari.

Pas lagi jogging terlalu pagi-pagi, Kisame liat lagi ada orang mirip Frankenstein yang lagi ngambil jantung orang.

"Hei, Kisame!!! Ngapain lo di sini?? Oh ya, duit gue mana???" orang itu, yang gak lain adalah Kakuzu, nagih utang Kisame.

"BUSETTTTTTTT!!!!!!! ADA MALAEKAT PENCABUT NYAWA YANG LAEN, IYAAAAAA (kalo 'tidak' lagi kan bosen)!!!!!!!! Eh.... um.... em.... SATEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kisame kebingungan nyari nama makanan yang dibungkus lagi, makanya dia malah nyebutin nama pacarnya lontong.

Hidan yang ada di deket situ denger Kisame teriak sate, dan, kebetulan karena perutnya laper, dia datengin Kisame karena ngira Kisame orang jualan sate.

"Loh Kisame, lo jualan sate yah? Baru tau gue!!!!"

"ORGIL!!!!!!!!" Kisame histeris liat ada orang telanjang bawa-bawa clurit, berdarah lagi, dan lagi mode tengkorak, tiba-tiba muncul di depannya "GAK, KAYAKNYA BUKAN ORGIL!!!! MALAIKAT, EH GAK, IBLIS PENCABUT NYAWA!!!!"

"Lo bilang tampang bagus gini orgil????!!!!!!! Gue bunuh lo buat gue jadiin persembahan buat Jashin-sama!!!!!!"

"ORGIL BENERAN TERNYATA!!!!!!! HWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Mereka berdua lari-lari dalam keheningan malam.

AKhirnya Kisame bisa melepaskan diri dari Hidan setelah dia gak sengaja kentut tanpa sadar.

Kisame nyampe di markas.

"BUKA!!!!!! BUKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame gedar-gedor pintu markasnya.

Tetangga ngelemparin Kisame gara-gara dia bikin ribut. Anehnya, Kisame baru sekarang dilemparin, padahal udah dari tadi dia bikin ribut.

Setelah author ngoreksi, ternyata baru kali ini Kisame ngelewatin perumahan, makanya baru sekarang dilemparin.

Untungnya, ada seseorang yang bukain pintu dari dalem markas. Kisame tanpa pikir pendek lagi langsung meluk itu orang.

"GILA, gue serem bo di luar!!!! Dari tadi tuh...." Kisame ngeliat wajah orang yang dia peluk "Dari tadi... gue... gu.... e....." Kisame pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Itachi, yang lagi pake masker muka, yang putih lagi, heran ngeliat Kisame ayanen.

"Kisame, lo kenapa??? Woi, Kisame???!!!!"

Besoknya, Kisame sadar, ngeliat cermin, teriak-teriak horror lagi, terus pingsan lagi. Untungnya yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan busa lagi, tapi sabun dan sampo cair, bahkan belakangan diketahui ada pasta gigi dan kondisioner juga.

* * *

Thanks yah, bagi yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic gak jelas gini!!

Fic ini bagian terakhirnya diinspirasi pengalaman temen gue. Malem-malem jam 11, dia lagi pake masker muka. Kakaknya baru pulang dari kuliahan, jelas aja dong dia bukain pintunya. Kalo gak gimana kakaknya bisa masuk? Ntar dikira gelandangan lagi... Setelah dibuka, kakaknya heboh teriak-teriak, walaupun gak sampe pingsan kayak Kisame, karena liat muka mengerikan.

Dan karena gue udah ngucapin terima kasih, review yah!! (Ada udang di balik ote-ote ternyata...)


End file.
